


New Moon

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Moving, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Dan has been setting up the master suite in the new apartment, and he finally allows Phil to see their new room.Excerpt:Dan had said the room would look like the moon. Now Phil knew what he meant, and it was beautiful. At the centre of the room was an enormous bed, so big that it seemed that the two of them could get lost in it. The white frame was balanced in such a way that it seemed to float, with no visible support at the foot or sides.





	New Moon

“Are you ready, Phil?”

Phil had been ready since he got up that morning. They had been in their new apartment for more than a week. Their huge, gorgeous apartment. But they still had been sleeping in a terrible old bed, a combination of the frame that had been in Dan's room with the mattress from Phil's (because it had held up better). The combination didn't quite work, but that wouldn't matter once the cobbled-together bed was consigned to its role as a prop for Phil's videos, covered with the signature blue-and-green duvet.

However, that bed was decidedly uncomfortable, which was especially unfortunate given that the days since they had returned from holiday had been spent lugging boxes, unpacking boxes, moving furniture about. It was time to start sleeping in their new bed, in their new master suite, in their lovely new apartment. It was strange and wonderful that in their nearly eight years together they were to finally have a bed that was not Dan's, not Phil's, but theirs. A bed that no one but their closest friends and family would ever see. No one, basically, but the people who had been asking them for years when they were going to do this—set up a part of their life that would never be online, a corner of their house that would never be filmed. (Dan had already teased the fans in their liveshow that maybe they would see him roll out of the new bed in a video sometime. Phil didn't think Dan was serious, but he was determined to make sure that never happened.)

Phil had not actually see this famous new bed, however. Dan had insisted that he be in another part of the flat when all the new furniture was delivered. And Phil had not been allowed to open any of the many packages of new household goods arriving in a steady stream until Dan had checked them first and whisked away those destined for the master bedroom. Apparently everything had finally arrived, and Dan had spent the entire day fussing and arranging and making everything perfect. He had insisted they eat an early dinner before Phil could see the room, just as dusk was falling.

“Yes, Dan, I'm ready.” He smiled with affection at his partner, who was standing before him with a slight jiggle betraying his anticipation. Dan led the way past the lounge to the door of the master suite. With a quick smile he flung open the door and ushered Phil inside.

Dan had said the room would look like the moon. Now Phil knew what he meant, and it was beautiful. At the centre of the room was an enormous bed, so big that it seemed that the two of them could get lost in it. The white frame was balanced in such a way that it seemed to float, with no visible support at the foot or sides. The white headboard was against the dark grey wall that, along with the grey carpet, had been left by the previous occupant. The bedding was pure white and a luxurious thread count; the threads on the duvet made a fine ridged pattern that reflected faintly silver.

The bedside tables and dresser were simple and white, as was the small table in the corner, which was flanked by the silver chair from Dan's old room and a cosy armchair upholstered in soft fuzzy grey. A plant was on the dresser, and a few of their most well-loved knick-knacks, but the surfaces of the room were uncluttered.

Across the foot of the bed was the new quilt Bryony had made them as a housewarming present, patterned in white and shades of grey. Some of the grey squares had a sheen of blue and green, in a reflection of Phil's aesthetic. Above the headboard was one of Wirrow's paintings, with patterns of grey and silver that looked as though they were rippling in the light.

The light! There were lights all about the room, casting a cool silver-white glow that flowed and shimmered. There was a silver deco table lamp, and bedside lamps with filaments that brightened and dimmed as they slowly turned, and fairy lights looped under the ceiling. But the prettiest light came through the floor-to-ceiling glass opposite to the wall with the bed, where sliding doors opened onto the balcony and the evening light filtered through sheer, silvery net curtains.

“It's beautiful, Dan.” Phil walked slowly about the room, trailing his fingers over the very comfortable-looking bedding, touching a moving lamp, bending over the plant. When he reached the net curtains, he parted them to look out over the balcony.

“We'll be able to see the moon from our bed,” Dan said softly behind him.

With a sudden flapping, a pigeon sailed in to land on the balcony's railing in the fading light.

“Maybe it's coming in to roost!” exclaimed Phil. “We could have a pigeon colony on our balcony!”

Dan might have been exasperated, or disappointed that Phil had been so easily distracted, by a pigeon of all things. But Dan could only laugh: this was the Phil he loved.

“Hey, Phil. Leave the pigeon for tomorrow. I have one more thing to show you tonight.” He laced his fingers through Phil's and gave a tug. “You know that drawer under my old bed where we kept all our....things? Well, look, I've moved everything to the nightstand here. See?”

Phil pressed up behind Dan and reached into the drawer, before pulling them both down onto their new moon bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/post/160180010129/new-moon).


End file.
